


Romantic Tension

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and tasuku being casually gay, just....tsuzuru being unconsciously gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Tasuku compliments Tsuzuru on the romantic tension in a script Tsuzuru didn’t realize was romantic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Romantic Tension

**Author's Note:**

> i read nocturnality.... i like the idea of tsuzuru writing gay under the assumption that it’s Not Gay

After another end-of-script pass-out, Tsuzuru emerged groggily from his room to get an early morning snack.

“Oh, morning, Minagi.”

“Ah… Morning, Takato.”

“Hey, good going on the script. Can’t wait to do a read-through; the scene right before the climax? Packed with romantic tension. I haven’t done too many plain roles like this one, so I’m excited to try and make the performance impactful in a subtle way; that’s usually Tsumugi’s specialty.”

“Uhh, yeah. Thank you.”

“Well, I’m off for a run. See you.”

“See you.”

Yawning, Tsuzuru reached for the milk jug in the fridge.

 _Wait, romantic tension?_ His hand stopped mid-motion and he tried to get his brain whirring. Unless these all nighters were seriously affecting his brain, the two leads were very much two men.

Not that there was anything wrong with romantic tension between men. But Tsuzuru wrote them to have a complicated relationship where they weren’t just friends, but didn’t want to part from—

Turning red, Tsuzuru closed the refrigerator.

_Okay, maybe that is romantic tension._


End file.
